


【悟吉贝吉】度假

by Ladybugszippers



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 超四和常态是兄弟设定, 超四悟吉×超四吉特, 黑悟吉×黑吉特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	【悟吉贝吉】度假

超四悟吉塔和超四贝吉特带着他俩的弟弟们一起来温泉乡度假。

常态的贝吉特在温泉旅馆前台处登记好信息后就兴奋不已，然而自己那个超四哥哥竟然把行李全部扔给了自己就不知道跑到哪里去了。不过没关系，将行李放到预订好的房间里便兴冲冲跑到悟吉塔预定的隔壁房间“啪”地一声打开门：

“悟吉塔~一起去泡温泉啊……咦？”

映入眼帘的不是悟吉塔跟他哥哥收拾行李的身影，而是自家哥哥跟悟吉塔的哥哥在榻榻米上做些不可描述的事情，听到门口的动静两个人的视线都转了过来，气氛顿时有些尴尬。

超四贝吉特丝毫没有被撞破的难堪直接询问：“你有什么事？”

“没、没有……”脸红透的贝吉特下意识地把手指放在额头瞬移走了。

不知道自己瞬移到哪里去了，贝吉特先是拍了拍还在发烫的脸颊让自己振作起来，随后想着干脆寻找悟吉塔的气瞬移到他那里去好了。

找到悟吉塔了，贝吉特张大嘴巴惊讶地指着这个偷跑的家伙：“啊——！你怎么不等我就自己先来泡温泉了？”

温泉中氤氲着薄薄一层雾气，常态悟吉塔把脱下来的衣服放在边沿的石头上，自己靠着池子边呈放松状态，胸部以下泡进热水里，似乎是早就料到贝吉特会到这里来于是抬起只胳膊捂住耳朵：“你小声一点，超四的那俩家伙不是在我们房间里么，我可不想当电灯泡。”

“那你至少也应该叫上我一起来啊。”贝吉特抱怨着脱掉衣服拿木盆舀水清洗身体，掌心挤了些沐浴剂后推开，细腻的泡沫在手掌摩擦间不断冒出，洗过之后贝吉特便泡进温泉里，同时发出一声长长的喟叹。

“你怎么发出老头子一样的声音。”悟吉塔吐槽。

“我期待了好久的，稍微叹口气没什么吧。”

贝吉特头上顶着毛巾，连下半张脸都浸入水中，呼出来的气息形成一串串小气泡争先恐后地升上水面。眼光瞥到一旁的悟吉塔，后者安安静静地在泡澡属实有些无趣，于是坏心眼地将手心的水用力一挤，一道抛物线水柱就这样射到悟吉塔脸上，接着就因为恶作剧得逞笑了起来：

“你看你，就算泡温泉也板着张脸，到底谁是老头子啊。”

悟吉塔额角暴起青筋：“你这家伙……”

说完效法贝吉特的做法也把一抔水柱射到了他的脸上，后者反倒笑得更欢：“来啊，悟吉塔，要打水仗吗！”

“你给我站住！”

池中的温泉水随着两人的动作激起层层浪花，两个人像是小孩子一样笑着闹着。悟吉塔一把抓住对方的手腕：“好了，别闹了，会影响到别的客人的。”说话的同时视线扫过贝吉特露出水面的部分，茶色的发丝沾了水湿漉漉地垂了下来，看着比平时多了份柔和，白皙的皮肤因为浸泡温泉水而隐隐泛起绯红，金色的波塔拉耳环愈发有光泽，黑曜石般的眼眸中似乎还有些不知餍足。悟吉塔忍不住咽了口口水。视线交汇时发现贝吉特的眼中还增加了一丝疑惑，他歪着头看着眼前这个扶额的男人：“怎么了？”

“没有……稍微有点不舒服……”

“严重吗？要不要通知超四他们？”

悟吉塔松开抓着对方的手靠着池壁缓缓坐了下来：“没事，我休息一下就好了……”

“不舒服的话要告诉我。”贝吉特贴着他坐下来。

“你要是真关心我就离我远一点。”

“什么嘛，太见外了吧……”贝吉特装作生气，然而他能感受到些微从悟吉塔内心处传递过来的心情——有一点点的兴奋与难耐，真奇怪，既然很难受为什么不回去休息呢？

雾气逐渐弥漫，贝吉特正在享受宁静的温泉时听到门另一边的说话声，哦，有别的客人来了吗。然而仔细辨认后便快速跑到悟吉塔身边拽起他躲在池中的假山后面。

悟吉塔疑惑：“怎么了？”

贝吉特把手指放在唇边做出噤声的姿势。

接着，门被拉开了，伴随着女孩子的说话声这些客人走了进来。

唉？唉——？！

“怎么回事？”悟吉塔通过意念与对方交流。

“我还想问你呢！”贝吉特瞪了他一眼。“你该不会走错成女汤了吧？”

“怎么可能！你在怀疑我吗！”

“总之不是你搞错了那就是她们搞错了。”

女客人们有说有笑地下了水，看这气氛似乎没办法出去了……

“往好的方面想，我们可以欣赏到女人泡温泉的样子。”

“你竟然还在想这种事？”悟吉塔不敢置信。

“开玩笑啦。”

女客人A：“咦？好像听到有什么动静。”

悟吉塔心里一惊将贝吉特揽进怀里，另一手捂住他的嘴巴。

女客人B：“讨厌，能有什么动静啊，你听错了吧。”

女客人A：“……大概吧。”

身体贴得好近，贝吉特的后背能感受悟吉塔的心跳声，等等，不对吧，这个跳动频率是自己的心跳声吧。捂住自己嘴巴的悟吉塔的手掌带着层薄茧，有力的手臂上隐约可以看到青色的静脉血管。好奇怪啊，明明和自己完全一样的身体，却由于是属于另一个独立的人就觉得心里飘乎乎的。

确定不会被发现后抬手拍了拍悟吉塔的手腕，后者注意到便立刻放开：“抱歉，刚才下意识的……”

“没事，我明白。”贝吉特不想让对方发现自己心情的异样，不然就搞得好像自己输了一样，快速转移注意力后整个人浸入温泉水中。“话说我们可以直接瞬移离开吧。”

“但是我们现在没穿衣服。”

“瞬移回房间再穿也是可以的吧。”贝吉特猛地起身带动起“哗啦哗啦”的水声。“总之我要瞬移回去了，好，找到他们的气了。”

“等等、笨蛋……！”悟吉塔慌忙想要抓住他。

女客人A：“果然还是有动静，该不会有人藏在这里吧……”说着走到假山这里来结果什么也没看到。“咦？真的搞错了？”

贝吉特带着悟吉塔瞬移回了超四悟吉塔订的房间，视野从温泉一下子转换到房间，且超四的这两个人还抱在一起亲热。

超四悟吉塔：“你们泡完回来了？”

超四贝吉特：“怎么没穿衣服？是想加入我们吗？”

“白痴，旁边房间没有人，瞬移只能瞬移到这里来。”

此刻贝吉特脑内一片混乱差点失控变身超级赛亚人状态。

屋内点起了熏香，悟吉塔铺好两人份的床铺换好浴衣，同时也帮贝吉特换了浴衣。

贝吉特晕过去了，平时看起来很有气势的茶色头发变得些微柔软，白皙的皮肤透着粉红色。

“……嗯……”睫毛颤动。

“醒了？”

“嗯……唉？这里是……？”

“超四贝吉特订的房间。他俩去泡温泉了，他们肯定要睡一间，所以我们睡这间。”

贝吉特看了看自己身上穿的衣服：“你帮我换的？”

“不然是你梦游穿上的么。”

“悟吉塔好色哦~”

“我揍你了啊。”

贝吉特轻笑：“真是禁不起开玩笑呢。”抬眼看到外面天色已晚不禁又来了兴致。“悟吉塔，你觉不觉得像悟饭他们学校举办的修学旅行？”

“还好吧。”悟吉塔兴致缺缺。“要说是修学旅行人也太少了。”

“来玩吧~修学旅行~”

“就我们两个？”

“我们两个就可以啊，来扔枕头吧！”贝吉特兴奋地拿起枕头将气注入其中随后猛地将这个俨然已经变成凶器的枕头朝悟吉塔的脸上砸了过去。

准确命中，悟吉塔本来不想陪他玩，但眼下也被挑衅地有了怒意：“好样的……吃我这招灵魂裁罚者！！！”

枕头又扔了回来，气势汹汹得连贝吉特都觉得出了身冷汗下意识用气剑把枕头一分为二，填充物充斥整个房间，到处都是飘洒的白色羽毛。“你这也太犯规了吧！我只是想扔枕头不是要打架啊”

“只不过是把灵魂裁罚者同等量的气注入到枕头里你就不行了？”悟吉塔嘲讽着。“你‘天下无敌’的名号可是在哭哦。”

“啊？你说什么？有本事就接下我这招最终龟派气功！”

场面顿时变得混乱起来，气弹与羽毛齐飞，墙壁共地板均无幸免。若不是超四的两人被异常波动的气惊动瞬移过来制止，恐怕会把整个旅馆都拆了吧。

平息过风波后悟吉塔彻底累了直接倒在床铺上：“不要玩了，快睡觉吧。”

贝吉特同感，于是关掉点灯也准备睡觉。然而就在闭着眼睛等待进入梦乡的时候隔壁房间传来了暧昧的声音：

“啊……继续……再用力一点……悟吉塔……”

“……唔……好深……”

“……好、好舒服……”

“……悟吉塔……要去了……”

大概是隔音不好，超四贝吉特的喘息声刺激着耳膜让人睡不着觉，同时心底涌起一丝丝的躁动。超四们白天也做了啊，为什么晚上还要做？就不腻吗？想不明白，此刻贝吉特特别想看看悟吉塔，于是转过身去 发现对方闭着眼睛呼吸平稳。睡着了？隔壁这么热闹亏他睡得着呢。

有点热……贝吉特掀开被子，不对，不是被子的原因。

转头再次看向悟吉塔，夜色中这张和自己如出一辙的脸似乎和平时有些不一样。面部变得柔和了许多，纯黑色的发丝也很柔软，睫毛好长啊，就像是停了一只蝴蝶一样，平时没怎么注意过的嘴唇看起来格外诱人，好想凑上去咬一口……

正当贝吉特看得入神的时候对方睁开了眼睛，四目相对。

“你干什么？”提问的是悟吉塔。

“嗯？”

回过神自己不知何时钻进了悟吉塔的被窝里，也难怪他会醒了。

“呃……只是想问你热不热。”

“热啊，两个人挤在一起睡当然热了。”

与此同时仍然伴随着隔壁的背景音。

“悟吉塔……”贝吉特的眼睛在月色下闪烁着些暧昧不明的情绪。

“什么？”悟吉塔表面故作镇定，实际上他根本就没睡着，也听到了隔壁传来的声音，只是想通过假寐来装作不知道而已。

“超四他们精力好旺盛啊，白天不是做过了么。”

“他们只是一群色情猴子罢了。”悟吉塔转过身去背对着贝吉特。“别想这些了，快睡觉。”

贝吉特追过来问：“我听超四悟吉塔说赛亚人的性欲和战斗欲望是等同的，意思是说做爱和与好对手战斗是一样很舒服很畅快的事情。”

“那家伙……”悟吉塔蹙起眉。

“那超四他们这也算是在交手了？”

“……嗯，你可以那么理解。”想着不要老是问这种莫名其妙的问题时，悟吉塔察觉对方整个压了过来，投下的阴影完全将自己遮挡住了，距离太近了吧？完全就是一副接下来会发生些什么的架势。

“贝……吉……特……？”

“悟吉塔，你也想试试吗？”

“你指……什么……？”

“就是隔壁他们在做的事。”

“……不想……”

“骗人，你顶到我了。”

这句话宛如一枚重磅炸弹在悟吉塔耳旁炸开，他下意识地辩驳：“还不是因为你贴我这么近……！下身也一直蹭来蹭去……！”然而他泛红的脸，游移不定的眼神以及慌乱的语气都表明了这只是欲盖弥彰。

贝吉特的表情就像是狡黠的狐狸，他坏心眼地把手伸到对方胯间捏了捏硬起来的部分：“哼哼～悟吉塔好色哦，男人蹭几下也会有反应吗？”

被恶作剧挑逗地发出声细微的闷哼，像是放弃了一般叹口气：“本来就很容易有反应，你也一样……”

“唉……？”

一股热流汇入下半身，贝吉特这才意识到他被对方影响了，不仅感情可以共鸣，连身体变化也可以吗？

极近的距离，彼此温热的气息缠绵更加催发起两人身体里深藏其中的性欲，共鸣使得这一状态无法快速缓解。贝吉特看着对方的薄唇舔了舔自己的，这股难耐的冲动到底是什么？

“悟吉塔好色……”

“这句话回敬你。”

唇舌黏合在一起，顺着气氛就这样坦然地开始接吻。柔软且灵巧的舌头纠缠搅起唾液，淫靡的水声如同催情剂将两人的脸颊染成绯红。都是第一次接吻，彼此都有些笨拙却也遵循着本能吮咬，分开时扯断根晶亮的银丝。

贝吉特略带惊讶地睁大眼睛望着对方，胸膛也因为急促的喘息剧烈起伏：“好舒服啊，悟吉塔……”

“……”悟吉塔努力平复呼吸。

“好舒服，再来一次……”

“等……”

不容分说，贝吉特直接堵住他的嘴，舌头长驱直入勾缠起对方口中的柔软舌肉吮吸舔咬，悟吉塔只能抬手扣住他的后脑加深这个吻。来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴唇黏合的缝隙间流出，愈发粗重的喘息将欢愉直接拉到了顶点。从舔得湿漉漉的唇上离开，贝吉特沿着悟吉塔的下颌线吻到耳垂，双手不安分地在对方身上乱摸，解开腰带从衣领将手掌探入揉捏着胸部。

“悟吉塔的胸好色……每天都露着是不是想让人摸啊？”

低沉磁性的声音被外耳好好收集起来传递至耳蜗刺激着大脑，再由大脑传出一串火花沿着脊柱点燃全身，悟吉塔身子轻颤只是瞪趴在自己身上的人一眼，不过这也没什么效果就是了。

“难怪超四他们会这么喜欢做这种事……”贝吉特轻笑，漾着情欲的眼弯成月牙，金色的耳环晃了悟吉塔的眼。

“你也喜欢……？”

“嗯，很舒服。”

悟吉塔叹了口气抬手扶上对方的腰：“要继续吗？”

“要。”

贝吉特脱去内裤坐在悟吉塔胯间直起上半身，单手握住两人的灼热柱身上下套弄，龟头处溢出些许前列腺液使得柱身摸起来略微有些滑溜溜的。手法有些笨拙却也受用，指腹刺激着顶端，性器就像是哭了一样流个不停，喘息间双方一起达到了高潮，射出的白浊精液溅到彼此的腹部随着重力往下流。

悟吉塔指尖划过贝吉特的脊背缓缓揉到腰际再摸到紧实的臀部，手指分开臀瓣在穴口处打转。

“喂……等一下……！”贝吉特稍微有点慌。“射过就可以了吧？”尽管心底仍然在渴求着更进一步的释放，真的要往下继续进行还是有些无措。

悟吉塔一脸认真地望着他：“我想进去。”

“……唔……”贝吉特对这样的悟吉塔最没辙了，看了眼对方刚射过一次却并未完全失去活力的性器，想起完全挺立起来时的粗细不禁咽了咽口水，虽说两人的尺寸完全一致，但由原本根本不是担任进入功能的后穴将其吞吃进去不免担心。

察觉贝吉特的担忧，悟吉塔放缓语气：“别担心，我会温柔一点。”

好有魅力……贝吉特这样想着便同意了。

“首先，”悟吉塔说道。“超四贝吉特的行礼里面应该有润滑剂，去找一下。”

“哦……”贝吉特起身从行礼中翻找了几下找出管药膏样的东西交给对方。“这个吗？”

“对。”

骨节分明的手指夹在臀缝处，中指借着湿漉漉的润滑液一点点深入穴中，察觉到异物进入身体略有不适，贝吉特紧紧地环住对方的脖子。灵活的指尖摩挲着甬道推挤着壁肉好让穴口尽量松软，穴肉自发地吸吮着手指让其能顺利深入。

悟吉塔含住贝吉特的耳廓，刻意用舌尖拨弄耳环发出“喀啦喀啦”的细微响声刺激对方耳膜深处。

后者的耳尖因这些戏弄的动作发烫，全身的注意力都放在后穴处，体内手指的动作清晰地出现在脑海中，身体抑制不住地颤抖起来。原本紧涩的甬道因为耐心的扩张分泌出些微肠液，湿滑的黏液混合着润滑剂将手指打湿，从穴口沿着大腿根流了下来。悟吉塔抽出手指，贝吉特瞄见他黏了满手的黏液感到了一丝羞耻。

“可以了吧……？”他问道。黑曜石一样的眼眸中迫不及待的情绪展露无遗。

“可以了。”悟吉塔喑哑着嗓音回答，他也被感染得眼眸中漾着情欲。原本他一直在克制，可越是靠近对方越是激荡起胸中那份难耐的心情，更别说贝吉特一直在有意无意地撩拨他。今夜大概是被蛊惑了吧，被隔壁传来的暧昧声响，于是任由着蓬勃疯长的欲望将他吞噬。

贝吉特跪在悟吉塔腰间，膝盖撑起全身的重量，一手扶着悟吉塔的腰腹，另一手扶着对方的性器慢慢地对准穴口坐下去。

“……唔……”不同于手指，粗大的生殖器的粗细撑开穴口还是有些痛，贝吉特蹙紧眉峰发出吃痛的声音。

“别急，慢一点。”悟吉塔安抚他，双手扶着他的腰引导他一点点将性器整个吞吃进去。

贝吉特发出一声夹杂着疼痛与舒服的轻吟。

“动一下试试。”

“嗯……”贝吉特支撑起上半身让腰缓缓动起来，后穴吞吐着对方的粗大。“这样吗……？”

“对，就是这样，自己动。”悟吉塔喘息粗重起来，抬手扶着贝吉特的腰帮他动作。

“啊……悟吉塔……好、好舒服……”贝吉特眼角染上一片媚红，瞳孔仿佛都变成了心形，腰才只是动了几下就没力气了坐在悟吉塔胯间，宽松的衣领从一侧肩膀滑落，在悟吉塔眼里完全一副活色生香的景色。

“悟、悟吉塔……帮帮我……”

悟吉塔深吸了口气，手探进衣服里摸到饱满的胸部用适当的力气揉捏，不同于绷紧时的硬，松弛下来的胸部格外柔软，脂肪与肌肉的比例维持在一个完美的度，悟吉塔有些爱不释手。

“真狡猾……我也想摸……”贝吉特露出一副委屈的表情。

好笑地将对方的手放在自己胸前：“给，让你摸。”

贝吉特这下满意了，掌心抚过乳首坏心地用指尖挑拨，听到悟吉塔喉间发出呻吟声不禁露出得意的神色，然而下一秒表情僵在了脸上：“欸……？不会吧……怎么又变大了……？”

“是你挑逗的……”悟吉塔喘息愈发粗重，他抓住方才对他恶作剧的手指放在嘴里用力留下齿痕。

“……唔！不、不行……不能咬……”贝吉特想把手收回来却被悟吉塔牢牢握住无法动弹。

柔软的舌头轻柔地舔过青青紫紫的齿痕，随后吮咬，贝吉特一边挣扎着一边发出像是快哭了一样的声音：“不、不行……住手……住手……”

悟吉塔抬眼望着他：“怎么了？手是你的弱点吗？明明是最强的……”

“才不是……”这话贝吉特自己都觉得没底气，平日里戴着手套从来没有意识到过，今夜第一次在素手的状态下被挑逗也许是吓了一跳吧。

悟吉塔轻笑，柔和的眉眼在月色下格外有魅力：“抱歉留下痕迹了，不过你戴手套就没关系了吧。”

“唔……”

“还有力气吗？”

贝吉特勉力支撑着上下动了动，粗大的性器在体内摩擦又是引起一阵痉挛，随后喘息着摇了摇头。

金色的耳环剧烈摇晃，贝吉特只觉得眼前一片眩晕，后背接触到了床铺才察觉到体位颠倒了。悟吉塔背对着窗子，茭白的月光描摹着他如同大理石雕像一般美丽的身体轮廓，贝吉特不觉看得出神，直到自己的双腿被对方压得与自己的胸膛几乎严丝合缝的程度。

“唔……这样……这样不舒服……”不仅仅是不舒服，因为腿被弯成这个样子带动得臀部不由自主抬高迎合，交合处完全落在眼里，羞耻感油然而生。

悟吉塔两手掐上贝吉特的腿弯又往深处挺了挺：“稍微……忍一下……”

“什……”贝吉特还没有做好心理准备就感受到了从交合处传递而来的汹涌快感，酥酥麻麻地如同过电流般沿着脊柱一路窜至大脑，一波又一波欢愉将理智冲洗地荡然无存，贝吉特觉得自己就像是被裹挟入奔涌的浪潮中起起伏伏，拼命地环住悟吉塔的脖颈仿佛抓住了救命的一叶扁舟。悟吉塔抽插的速度逐渐加快，身下人的喘吟声被撞得支离破碎，喷薄而出的情欲包裹下是极致的欢愉，汗水沿着肌理滴落。

“啊……悟、悟吉塔……等、啊……啊……”贝吉特已然说不出一句完整的话，汗水将发丝打湿，吞咽不及的唾液从闭合不上的嘴角溢出。

“你想说什么？”悟吉塔抬手试图将额前一缕刘海儿撩至耳后，然而还不够长的发丝再次调皮地垂下。

“……呜……”被进犯的人此刻嗓音染上了一层哭腔，眼框泛红积蓄着晶莹的生理性泪水。

“不舒服吗？”担心他是不是不好受，不禁放松了手上的力道。

贝吉特摇了摇头，只是抱着悟吉塔的脖子：“想……想接吻……”说完脸又红了几分。后者没有回答，抬手摸上他脑后将唇凑了过来，唇舌搅动起粘稠的水声，湿热的呼吸纠缠。悟吉塔一边接吻一边缓缓动着腰，下体一点点往深处抽插，贝吉特双腿缠上身上人的腰，舒服到脚趾都紧紧地蜷了起来。

“……嗯……”悟吉塔发出吃痛却愉快的喘息。“夹得太紧了……放松点……贝吉特……”

“可、可是……”贝吉特只觉得浑身止不住得痉挛，下体穴口更是完全不受控制，只是一味绞紧正在体内进犯的异物。

悟吉塔停住动作深呼吸几下，缓了缓方才差点令他缴械的没顶快感，从对方体内抽出，后穴的穴口像是欲求不满般一张一合，白浊的黏液流出滴落在身下的被褥上。用力将贝吉特翻了个身让他趴下，双手扶着腰将屁股抬高，再次把生殖器抵在股间。

“欸……等、等等……”

不待他说完，悟吉塔用力将自己的灼热再次放了进去。

“……唔……！”

后入的体位更方便深入，龟头一下子顶到了最深处，同时狠狠地碾过前列腺的位置，贝吉特只觉得小腹顶得难受，却又无法忽视体内激荡起的阵阵快感，他全身绷直，后背绷起漂亮的弧度，腰和双膝一时间发软无法支撑身体的重量，溢出喉间的也只是细碎单调的元音，甜腻又淫乱。

内壁像是勾引般缠了上来，挤压刺激着仿佛有数不清的小口在吮咬，噬骨的舒畅快感再次将理智冲刷得一干二净。悟吉塔越做越觉得心动，视线里，被汗水打湿而变得柔软的茶色头发随着撞击的动作轻微晃动，金色的耳环反射着窗外的皎洁月光，衣服早已凌乱露出漂亮的背阔肌，紧实的臀部正与自己的大腿根撞击出美妙的乐章。

他俯下身轻吻贝吉特的脊背，一手握住后者的柱身套弄起来，一手插入贝吉特的口中，两根灵活的手指亵玩着柔软的舌头，口水全都从嘴角流了出来。

前后双重的刺激下贝吉特的大脑变得更加混乱，他勉力维持着最后一丝理智从手指逗弄舌头的间隙说话：“……唔……唔……好、好奇怪……我变得……奇怪了……”

悟吉塔身上渗出的汗沿着肌肉滑落，在这种情欲上脑的冲动与蛊惑下继续用力地撞击着身下的肉体。

很快贝吉特的喘息声变得尖细，身体颤抖得更加厉害，悟吉塔则两手扣住他的腰加快了抽插的速度。一股又一股的精液从性器顶端射出，射精的快感致使全身紧绷，后穴不自觉绞紧让悟吉塔也射了出来，埋在体内的生殖器射精刺激下贝吉特又高潮了一次，直到柱身软下来再也射不出身体的紧绷与痉挛才停止。

“……哈……哈……”

悟吉塔一点点将射精后疲软的性器抽出来后就累趴在旁边了：“……好累啊……”

趴在一旁的贝吉特累得意识都快模糊了，这一刻仿佛身体都不再是自己的了。正要睡过去之际，悟吉塔的手摸了过来帮他擦了擦眼泪，他问：

“舒服吗……？”

呼吸仍旧粗重。

贝吉特从鼻子里轻轻哼了一声当作回应，就如同连说话都是在消耗体力，而他现在只想好好休息睡上一觉。

“晚安……”悟吉塔说着闭上眼睛。

隔天贝吉特是被窗外照进来的和煦阳光弄醒的，他抬手遮住眼睛，意识恢复后浑身都有些不舒服，下身也传来了轻微的痛感提醒他昨晚发生了什么。

“……嗯……”

发出声闷哼后睁开了眼睛。

“醒了？”

一睁眼就看到旁边的悟吉塔在活动身体。

“昨晚我们两个都那样趴着就睡着了身体当然会很累，我醒了之后帮你调整了睡姿还帮你清理了一下。”

“昨晚……”贝吉特回想了一下，脑海中尽是悟吉塔在夜色下性感的眉眼与喘息，思及此不禁脸红了几分，为了掩饰便调侃起来。“想不到悟吉塔也会有不理智的时候啊……是不是之前就超喜欢我啊？”

悟吉塔没有回应只是脸上升起层绯红，只是尴尬地干咳几声，贝吉特只是想开个玩笑，但看到他的反应不禁也觉得羞耻起来。

“哟，早上好啊。”闯入这片尴尬中的是超四悟吉塔，他听到动静便走了过来拉开了纸门。“你们昨晚上还真激烈啊，我和超四贝吉特都听得有些不好意思起来了……”

两人听完身体一僵，气氛变得更加古怪，然而超四还在那里大大咧咧地说东道西丝毫没有察觉，好在超四贝吉特看气氛不对拉着自己恋人走了。

屋内只剩下两人，贝吉特抓了抓脖颈，虽说自己也是一时兴起也做好了心理准备，可是被第三个人告知自己颠鸾倒凤的声音全被听了个清清楚楚还是有些不好意思，余光瞄到手指上留下的齿痕后脸上温度又升了几度。

悟吉塔却也没再说什么，有些事彼此心知肚明，交合过一次的身体变得更加容易感触到对方的心情，即使不用说出口，那份强烈的情绪仍旧能够体会。

回去的路上两人都变得沉默起来，超四悟吉塔还担心是不是两个人闹别扭了，超四贝吉特则是拍了拍他的肩：“放心吧，他们只是刚开窍而已。”

Fin


End file.
